So Long and Goodnight
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Oneshot dedicated to Crystalgurl! Pashmina likes a certain hamster but what trouble will it cause? Why am I asking you this, go ahead & read the story first!


**A/N: **So, this is a very sad oneshot to warn you. So please do not be mad I made this so sad! Please review though! It's ham-human & the club is where they hang out. This is dedicated to CrystalGurl.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro. All I own is the sad plot people will kill me for & Kether.

Pashmina Mafura liked someone. A guy of course. He was cute. And nice. And his name was…

"PASHMINA!" Sandy yelled, "Are you ready to go to the club?"

"Yes! Coming Sandy!" Pashmina yelled, joining Stan & Sandy at the bottom of the stairs & setting out.

When they got to the club Panda was standing around the entrance so Pashmina banged into him. "Oh, h-h-hi Panda." Pashmina stuttered.

"Hey Pashmina," Panda said, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Pashmina said. _Score! _She thought. The song Ghost Of You was playing.

"So," Panda asked, "Is Sandy doing anything tomorrow?"

"WHAT?" Pashmina yelled before regaining herself, "I think she's going on a date with Kether."

"WHAT? SHE'S STILL SEEING THAT PUNK?" Panda yelled, "I mean, oh she's still seeing him?"

Pashmina gave him a weird look. "Of course. They're in love." Pashmina explained. Pashmina liked someone. And his name was Panda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pashmina came home & said, "Hey Sandy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Panda?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason." Pashmina lied, "Your in love with Kether, right?"

"Yes, why?" Sandy asked again.

"No reason." Pashmina said going to her bedroom & thinking about Panda. _He probably was just curious. Maybe him & Kether have a history. I'm sure he doesn't like Sandy. I'm sure. _And with that comfort she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pashmina woke up & woke Sandy up. "Hey Sandy," she said, "Do you want to go to the club?"

"Sure." Sandy said.

"Stan, do you want to come?" Pashmina asked.

"No. I don't think so." Stan said.

"Oh ok." Pashmina said.

When Pashmina & Sandy got to the club Pashmina found Panda. "Panda, can I talk to you?" Pashmina asked.

"Yeah sure." Panda said, tearing his eyes away from Sandy who was dancing with Kether.

"Panda, I like you." Pashmina said.

"You _what_?" Panda asked, coming out of his fantasy.

"I like you." Pashmina repeated, "I really like you. I think I love you."

"Pashmina I…" Panda said, "I don't love you."

"What?" Pashmina asked, her eyes tearing up.

"I love someone else Pashmina."

Everyone was staring at them & Sandy & Kether had just stopped dancing (coughpracticallymakingoutcough) to gawk.

"W-w-who?" Pashmina asked.

"Who do you love Panda?" Sandy asked.

"You." Panda said simply, "Sandy, I love you."

"Panda I… I don't love you. I love Kether. My heart belongs to someone else." Sandy said, "I'm sorry."

"Sandy, in the nicest way possible… WILL YOU BREAK UP WITH THAT STUPID PUNK ALREADY!" Panda screamed, grabbing Sandy by the arm.

"HEY!" Kether said, pushing him, "Get your hands off of her!"

"Oh look at you." Panda sneered, "You can't even wear your bowtie right."

Kether was wearing his red bowtie on the side of his collar.

No one noticed Pashmina slipping out of the club, taking Kether's switchblade with her. Except Sandy.

Sandy ran after her. "PASHMINA! Where are you going?" Sandy screamed.

"SANDY!" Kether & Panda screamed simultaneously, running after her.

Pashmina had flipped open Kether's switchblade. She was standing by the lake. "Pashmina! What are you doing?" Sandy screamed, running towards her.

"Dying." Pashmina said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sandy screamed, running towards her.

Pashmina held it to her throat. "Don't come any closer or I SWEAR I will do it!" she said.

Sandy stopped, holding onto Kether, sobbing. "Pashmina, please! There are other guys! What about Dexter? Or Howdy? OR I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU STAN JUST PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Sandy screamed.

"Sandy, you are my best friend ever. And Kether, you two are right for each other. And Panda, I love you." And those, were the last words Pashmina Mafura ever said for at that moment she plunged the blade into her heart blood spurting out & smiled weakly at her friends. Her knees gave out & she fell into the water.

"NOOOOOOO! PAAAAAAAASHMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAA!" Sandy screamed, breaking out of Kether & Panda's grasp & dropping on the edge of the dock looking in the water at Pashmina's still & bleeding body. Sandy collapsed on the dock, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sandy…" Panda said, putting a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sandy screamed.

"But S-" Panda said.

Kether shook his head. "Go home Panda."

"But I love her." Panda said.

"She doesn't love you." Kether said.

"I was talking about Pashmina." Panda said.

"You love her?" Kether asked.

"Yes."

Kether cursed under his breath. "For the love of-PANDA! Couldn't you have told her that five minutes ago so she'd still be here? Just go home." He put his arms around Sandy comfortingly.

"She's… she's gone." Sandy said, "She's really gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ham-hams were all at Pashmina's funeral. Sandy was biting her lip. She felt a hand on her shoulder so she spun around.

"Sandy?" Panda said, removing his hand, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Sandy said.

"Long ago  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked for you to love me." Panda said, "And Pashmina…"

"The shirt she was wearing," Sandy said sniffling "was her favorite. I bought it for her for her birthday." Then she was overcome by sobs, crying into her hands. "God I miss her so much. I keep seeing stuff & then think 'Oh man, I have to tell Pashmina!' & then I realize I can't."

"I wish I could have told her. I really love her…" Panda said, "I mean it. I don't think I'll ever find another girl as special as her."

"Burning on just like a match you start to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you knew"

"I'm sorry." Sandy said, "I don't know what I would do if Kether committed suicide. I think I'd feel like doing it."

Panda looked as though he was seriously considering it.

"Please don't though." Sandy said, putting her hand on his arm.

"SANDY!" Kether's voice came through, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Look Panda, I'm sorry. I know you loved her. If Sandy committed suicide I think-"

"That you would feel like doing it too?" Panda guessed.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Kether asked in shock.

Panda shrugged jokingly. "Luck guess."

"He just heard me say it." Sandy whispered loudly.

The three laughed & then felt guilty they were laughing at her funeral.

"We're going to go talk to some more guests, will you be okay Panda?" Sandy asked.

"I'll be fine. Panda said. It had started to rain when Kether & Sandy ran back to the church. "Pashmina, why did you have to go?" Panda demanded.

"And what's the worst to take, from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stake  
Well I've been holding on tonight"

"WHY?" Panda screamed. It was pouring down rain & he was soaked but still walking. "I LOVED YOU!" he was crying & he had his hand on the switchblade Pashmina had died from. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" he screamed.

"What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST BE LIKE ANY OTHER GIRL?" Panda said, laughing in spite of himself. "PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK PASHMINA! I MISS YOU MORE THEN WORDS COULD EVER SAY!"

"Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take, from every heart you break  
And like a blade you stake  
Well I've been holding on tonight"

"WHY? WHY COULDN'T SOME OTHER PERSON DIE? IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S A SIN! IT'S A FEDERAL CRIME TO HAVE YOU TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!" Panda screamed, opening the switchblade.

"Where do you think he is?" Sandy asked, back at the church.

"I don't know. I'm sure he's fine. He probably went home." Kether said, putting an arm around her waist.

"What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight"

Panda finally stumbled across the coffin Pashmina was in (They hadn't actually buried her yet) & threw back the lid. "P-p-Pashmina?" Panda asked.

Her face was pale & she had a deep gash in her chest. Panda felt like he had a heart like on the cover of the Green Day album & someone had pulled out the grenade & his heart had exploded.

"Pashmina?" Panda shook her, "PASHMINA WAKE UP! I DEMEND YOU TO WAKE UP!"

But nothing happened.

"And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight"

"PASHMINA!" Panda kissed her but she didn't wake. His hand that held the switchblade was shaking. "Remember this Pashmina? It's what you killed yourself with. Why did you do it Pashmina? WHY?"

"Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Do we deserve  
to leave the earth?  
Do we learn  
When both our cars collide?"

Panda layed his head on her chest & his face got covered in blood. Blood, tears, & rain was running down his face but he didn't notice. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the dead form of Pashmina.

"What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight"

"This isn't… worth… living." Panda said, bringing a shaking hand up to his heart & plunging the switchblade into it.

"And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight"

Panda's knees gave out & he fell onto Pashmina's limp body, his own just as dead. "I… love… you." Were the last words he said.

"**So long and goodnight"**

**A/N: **You guys probably hate me now that I made two well-liked hamster die. I'm very sorry, how about anyone who had Pashmina or Panda as their favorite hamster message me & I promise that I will write you a oneshot to make up for it! I'm in a writing mood anyway! Well, there you have it Crys, there is your Pashmina/Panda oneshot! Now after my ridiculously long author's note I will let you review!


End file.
